Second Life for you
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: males ngejelasin... silahkan baca saja..


summary : males ngejelasin, baca saja... *di tabok readers*

desclaimer : Persona bukan punya saya! tapi punya Atlus! got it memorized?

settingnya setelah P3p.. tapi bukan Persona4 soalnya g pernah mainin yg Persona 4..

Second Life for you

.

.

.

'setelah semua yang terjadi... kau menghilang tepat setelah upacara kelulusan... padahal aku baru mengingat semua yang terjadi... tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi?'

*in dorm*

aku berjalan memasuki kamarku. ruangan ini menjadi terang setelah kunyalakan lampu ruangan. Masih membekas luka akan kehilanganmu... setelah adikku wafat, kini kau yang menghilang..

"man.. setelah menghilangnya Leader kita, Akihiko sempai jadi lebih murung..." sahut Jumpei di lounge.. ia sedang duduk di meja makan bersama Yukari dan Ken. Mitsuru sedang sibuk dengan persiapan menjadi Direktur perusahaan milik mendiang ayahnya, sedangkan Aigis, ia sedang bersama Yuuka berjalan-jalan menemani Koromaru.

Yukari hanya bisa menghela nafas "kita tak bisa berkata apa-apa... aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghiburnya."

"biarkan saja terlebih dahulu..." celetuk Ken yang tengah makan biskuit bersama Yukari

Jumpei terlihat kesal dengan yang dikatakan Ken "hei..hei... kau ini masih bocah.. tapi lagakmu seperti orang dewasa..." sindirnya " jika aku jadi kau aku akan hibur dia" tambahnya

"bukan karena lagaknya Ken yang dewasa atau tidak, Stupei.. tapi memang otakmu yang kekanak-kanakan!" Sindir Yukari

"Lebih tepatnya Kambing, Yukari san... menurutku ia gak pernah membaca situasi." Sindir Ken juga.

"ap.. hmm!" belum sempat Jumpei berkata sesuatu, mulutnya sudah di sekap Yukari. Ia menyadari Aku turun ke lounge... "ah.. Akihiko sempai.." katanya

"aku akan keluar sebentar..." sahutku tanpa melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka. Aku berjogging biasa, namun yang berbeda adalah Tanpanya... Ia pernah berjogging bersamaku menuju Naganaki Shrine walau sekali... kenangan yang indah...

Tak terasa aku tiba di Iwatodai strip mall, tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan bersamanya. aku berjalan memasuki salah satu toko, Toko buku yang terlihat sudah tua.

"selamat datang..." sahut pria tua itu... "jika kau mencari makanan, tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat.." tambahnya, dari pembicaraannya, ia terlihat sudah pikun.

"kau salah... kita hanya menjual buku... ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya wanita tua yang datang dari balik Kakek tua tersebut. mungkin ia Istrinya. aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melihat isi toko ini... banyak buku langka rupanya..

"seragam itu... kau dari Gekkoukan High?" tanya wanita tua itu ketika aku tengah asik memilih buku.

"Begitulah.." jawabku singkat

"kami hanya teringat... dulu ada seorang gadis dengan seragam sama sepertimu berkunjung kemari... aku lupa siapa namanya.. Minn..Minna.. apa Miko atau Nako?" jawab wanita tua itu "Ia sangat baik... namun sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung kemari... Kira-kira ada apa dengannya?" tanya wanita tua itu...

"ah.. aku ingat.. namanya Minako chan..." teriak sang kakek tua itu.. "ia sangat baik, kami sering berbincang tentang orang yang ia sukai..." jelasnya

aku terkekeh... Aku sedikit terkejut, bahwa gadis yang dimaksud mereka adalah Minako. tak kusangka, ia membicarakanku dengan kedua orang tua ini... memang Khas Minako.

setelah berbincang cukup lama (tentu saja membicarakan Minako) aku pergi menuju Naganaki Shrine... mendoakan Minako... sepertinya Minako sangat disayangi kedua pasangan tua itu.. aku memandang Langit... Langitnya masih sama seperti saat ia pergi meninggalkanku.. Cerah... dan hangat...

ketika aku hendak pergi, seorang Gadis dengan rambut cokelat... mirip dia... melewatiku... aku menyadari keberadaan gadis itu, seragamnya sama dengan yang kukenakan. Ia berjalan dengan riang... 'apakah ini hanya ilusi belaka?' pikirku

aku berjalan menuju port Island station, membeli setangkai bunga mawar... Yukari pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Minako menyukai Mawar... warna merah, sama seperti warna kedua Iris wanita itu. aku pergi menuju Gekkoukan High, menuju lantai teratas sekolah itu, Ya... tempat dimana Janji kami berkumpul setelah hari kelulusan... dan tempat dimana dia meninggalkanku...

aku menaiki tangga, teringat bahwa aku berusaha mencarimu di hari kelulusan... Emosiku tak stabil , ingin menangis. 'stay cool Akihiko!' pikir benakku.

kubuka pintu lantai teratas, kulihat sesosok wanita dengan seragam Gekkoukan High, rambut cokelat dikuncir kuda dengan jepitan angka"XXII' romawi di kepalanya, Iris mata Merah sama seperti dulu, ia tengah terduduk di kursi terdekat, menyadari kehadiranku kau tersenyum.. Minako.. mawar yang kubeli sudah terjatuh dari genggamanku.

"Kita bertemu kembali... dan ini kehidupanku yang kedua.." sahut gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Minako, Suaranya sangat kurindukan.

"tak kusangka kau kembali lagi... kupikir aku yang akan menyusulmu.." tambahku sambil tersenyum... senang bisa berjumpa dengannya.. aku memeluk tubuh Minako, harum tubuhnya masih sama seperti dulu. "kau kembali... kepadaku.." gumamku kecil

"Aku pulang Akihiko..." sahutnya di dekapanku

"selamat datang kembali..."

.

.

.

.

Fin

.hyahahahaha*gila* Gaje ya? ngaku! *nodongin gunblade* mumpung ada inspirasi *bahasanya gokil* tulis aja deh... kyknya gak mantep ya? biarin deh.. Author masih baru, Review please... *puppy eyes*


End file.
